


Despicable You

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: prompt: "when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead" with analogical cause yeahwarnings: food mentions, overworking, migraines, a couple of swears, force carrying, maybe something else?





	Despicable You

Logan found it highly convenient that he, technically, wasn’t an actual human. Whenever he needed to work for long periods of time, he could just go and shut off “human” functions. The first to go was always the need to sleep. Sleep was extremely inconvenient for working sprees. Then, he would get rid of the need to use the restroom, and finally, the need to eat and drink. He simply got more done when he wasn’t masquerading as a human. Sure, it caused a bit of distress from Patton, who had always raved about the importance of family dinners, but Logan could always make those up at a later date. For now, he needed to work.

But,  _god_ , even though he didn’t have those needs, working for long periods of time was horrible. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quell the growing headache that had nestled itself right behind his eyes. He didn’t have time for this; he was almost at a solution, and he would soon be able to send his plans off to Thomas for revision. This damn migraine just wouldn’t go away. Squeezing his eyes shut, Logan leaned his head back. A minute could be spared to let his body sort itself out.

Someone’s lips pressed gently against his own, and Logan opened his eyes to see Virgil’s face just inches above his own, upside down in his vision. “Hello…?”

“You need to chill out for a minute, Lo,” Virgil scolded. “I could feel your stress all the way from the back corner of my room. Not to mention that you haven’t left your room for a week!”

“I apologize for upsetting you.”

A soft laugh escaped Virgil’s mouth. “No, sweetheart, you didn’t upset me. I’m just worried about you.”

“Isn’t worry an upsetting emotion?” Logan spun his chair around so that he could properly face Virgil. He was confused, and he would rather not be in such a silly position.

“Well, yes, but… You’re my boyfriend, you know? I care about you a lot, and I don’t want you to be stressed out. That’s my job.” Virgil smiled. “Therefore, I have come to steal you for a movie night so you’ll relax.”

“Wait, no,” Logan protested, rolling his chair backward. “No, I’m almost finished.”

“Sucks.” The bored tone in Virgil’s voice set him on edge.

“You… There’s no way that you can force me to leave my room.”

“No, but he can,” Virgil stated simply, pointing to the space behind the chair. Logan glanced over his shoulder and saw, to his horror, Roman, who scooped him up bridal style and began to carry him downstairs.

“This is despicable! You’ll pay for this, Virgil!”

But Virgil never did. Because once Logan learned that they were watching Big Hero 6 and eating Crofter’s cookies, it took all but the threat of physical violence to get him to leave his boyfriend’s side.


End file.
